swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Article:Timeline
Below is timeline of events as they have occurred for our characters. =Timeline of Galactic History= The Pre-Republic Era (Prehistory - 25,000 BBY) 35,000-25,000 BBY * Rakatan Infinite Empire 27,500 BBY * Settlement of Alderaan The Republic Era (25,000 - 1032 BBY) 1055 BBY * Jedi Master Dask Ra'tava's ship disappears on a diplomatic mission. 1032 BBY * The Old Republic. * The Sith are defeated by the Jedi and are driven into hiding. * The Endless Dawn disappears after the defeat of the Sith and Mandalorians. * Darth Bane establishes the Rule of Two. The Rise of the Empire Era (1000 BBY - 31 BBY) 1032 BBY * Several solar systems unite and found the Galactic Republic. 32 BBY - Episode I: A Phantom Menace * Invasion and capture of Naboo. * Battle of Naboo. Queen Padmé Amidala returns to Naboo and forms an alliance between the Naboo and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is cut in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi but survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. * Senator Sheev Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. * The Jedi High Council promotes Obi-Wan Kenobi to the rank of Jedi Knight and permits him to train Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi. * Boba Fett is born. * Bota Zi is born. The Clone Wars (22-19 BBY) 22 BBY - Episode II: Attack of the Clones * The Clone Wars begin with the Battle of Geonosis. Jango Fett kills Coleman Trebor. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and many Jedi are killed in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala from execution. * Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala are secretly wed on Naboo. 24 BBY * Tek Krodak is born on Tatooine. * Zuda Zorbo is born on Rodia. 22 BBY * Blaine Hansom is born on Zaralner. 20 BBY * Genos Ia'danian is born to Seneca Ia'danian, that same year he is put up for adoption on Kuat and taken in by the well-to-do Donos family, who rename him Myn. 19 BBY - Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Anakin Skywalker is anointed Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. * Order 66 wipes out the Jedi Order and nearly all Jedi. * The Republic is reorganized into the first Galactic Empire by Chancellor Palpatine – secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious – who declares himself Galactic Emperor. * Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala dies in childbirth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who survived Order 66, leaves Luke with Anakin's stepbrother Owen Lars on Tatooine while Bail Organa adopts Leia, in order to protect them from Darth Sidious and their father. * Obi-Wan Kenobi goes into exile on Tatooine. Yoda goes into exile on Dagobah. The Galactic Empire (19 BBY - 0 BBY) 15 BBY * Katira Eve is born. 13 BBY * Droo Vos is born on Glee Anslem. The Rebellion (0 BBY to 4 ABY) 0 ABY - Episode IV: A New Hope * Battle of Yavin. The Death Star is destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. 0 ABY * Blaine Hansom and Bota Zi Join the Rebellion * Blaine and Bota meet the Heroes of Yavin and other important rebel figures, Boba Fett, Gulrag the Hutt, and actively work to improve the rebellion. 0.5 ABY * Botax Knarr, Matrim Steen, Cricks Durren, and Proto join Blaine and Bota's missions to aid the struggling rebellion until they are assigned to The Farstar. 2 ABY * Blaine Hansom and Bota Zi join the crew of The FarStar. ''Bota leads a group of commandos called the Death Head Squad and Blaine joins the X-Wing complement. 3 ABY - '''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back' * The FarStar is destroyed. Blaine Hansom and Bota Zi are assigned to Hoth. * The Battle of Hoth * Blaine and Bota help aid in the rebellion's side during the evacuation on Hoth. 4 ABY - Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Blaine and Bota are joined by Genos Ia'danian (then named Myn Donos), Holla Ettyk, Barrett Wallace, Zuda Zorbo, Siv, Tal, and Mas Oyama. * Han Solo is rescued from Jabba the Hutt. ** Jabba the Hutt is killed by Leia Organa. * Yoda dies and Luke Skywalker discovers that he is not only truly the son of Darth Vader but also the brother of Leia Organa. He later passes this information on to her. The Battle of Endor * Vader is redeemed and kills Darth Sidious, the Galactic Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One and bringing balance to the Force, as well as destroying the Sith ** Blaine serves onboard the Gold 1, while Genos Ia'danian, Holla Ettyk, Zuda Zorbo, help disable the shield generator and later join the space battle above Endor. The Battle of Bakura * Blaine, Genos, Holla, and Zuda help the rebellion battle the Ssi-ruuk over Bakura. * Shortly afterward, the Rebel Alliance begins reorganizing into New Republic, accomplishing its goal of restoring the Republic. * The New Republic restores the Galactic Senate on Chandrila, its capital. The New Republic (4.5 ABY - Now) 4.5 ABY * The Liberation of Caladon * Blaine, Genos, Holla, Siv and Tal help liberate Caladon. Holla and Siv both stay on Caladon to help rebuild and take up government positions. 5 ABY * The Liberation of Kashyyyk * Blaine, Bota, and Genos assist in liberating Kashyyyk from the Empire * The New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild is established. ** Bota Zi appointed the Guildmaster, working with Zuckuss and 4-LOM. ** The Hunter's Tribunal is brought into service * The Garrison is moved to Planetoid JL3-888S-97 5.5 ABY The Battle of Asilay * Meet Jack Cronn * Bota buys The Haulin' Oats * Meet Grand Don Luancett the 97th, Ronia Del Vath, Zephyr Tevaneus * Formation of Crimson Oath Squadron * The broken cloaking device onboard the Jinxed Starhawk is fixed and installed * Bota Zi defeats the Great Booam the 37th * Genos undergoes ancestral recall and learns his true origins * Joined by Ronia and Zephyr * Zuda Zorbo joins the New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild and re-joins the crew Kuat Rescue * Met Elayne Kuat, Reenia Har * Blaine won The Golden Scyk, which was re-named The Pure Sabacc, then re-named Cloud City Sabacc * Joined by Elayne and Reenia Daunting Pirates * Met Dashiva Tolian and Clone Trooper Pirates * Bota paid a million credits to salvage and repair The Dauntless Return to Zaralner * Blaine's mother, Dinna Hansom is killed * Blaine begins training with his father and gains a cortosis sword and armor * Blaine's foot gets chopped off * Bota acquires a Jensaarai scout ship * Reenia realizes her force gift is that of Farseeing. Repairs on Yag'Dhul * Haulin' Oats is repaired * Genos wins the annual Super Speeder race Mission to Ralltiir *Blaine gets an AAT 6 ABY First Contact: Moff Eirhadon *Meet Moff Anstance Eirhadon *Unable to stop his plans to take over nearby sector Death Sabacc on Tatooine *Mas Oyama and Fezzik join crew. *Zuda Zorbo kills Bane Malar Back in the Service of Hutts * Zorba the Hutt forces Blaine to smuggle spice * Blaine, Bota, Genos, Mas, Zuda, and Fezzik start a slave uprising * Mas Oyama and Fezzik leave to help the uprising on Kessel * Genos lops Bossk's arm off Tatooine Sunburn * Zorba the Hutt is killed by Blaine Hansom * Blaine receives Desilijic clan scar on his face * Gardulla the Hutt is restored to her body 6.5 ABY Cloud City * Tek Krodak joins the crew *Blaine beats Toln Ne Yerres in sabacc, and a jury awards Baron Administratorship to Blaine Hansom No Disintegrations! * Booster Terrick hires Bota Zi to take out ISB Guildmaster Rale. The crew's actions lead to his death. *The Hutts hire Bossk, IG-88, Dengar, and Boba Fett to attack Cloud City. **IG-88 is encased in carbonate and turned into Blaine's desk, the IG-200 is impounded **Bossk is imprisoned, The Hound's Tooth is imprisoned **Boba Fett and Dengar create temporary truce with Bota Zi *Bota Zi realizes he's mandalorian Smuggler's Alliance 7 ABY The Corporate Sector * The crew meets Embra the Hutt, criminal leader Nashto, and Vye Reprieve - a member of Blaine's old smuggling group * Aran joins the crew *Blaine acquires Jabba's Space Cruiser from Embra the Hutt Insurrection on Asilay * The crew is captures by insurgents and Ruzai * Genos, Aran, and Elayne are sent into ancestral recall pods **Failure with Aran, partial success on Genos, success with Elayne * Aran dies Asilay and Eirhandon Strike Back * Genos, Bota, Ronia, and Tek lure a Ruzai armada into a nearby nebula, only to be intercepted by Moff Eirhadon. Igniting a super-weapon to destroy the nebula, the crew micro-jumps away, however the jump launches them and Eirhadon's star destroyer forward in time by 12 months * Moff Eirhadon's star destroyer, The Rolling Thunder, is sabotaged and falls into Bespin's atmosphere, presumably destroyed 8 ABY The Long Goodbye *Blaine and Elayne's son, Baron Hansom is born *Bota Zi's genetically manipulated half-madalorian/half-asilay twin daughters, Botama Zi and Berina Zed are born to Booama on Asilay *Councilman Kroyen Ta’lar and his aide Fror Say'lar, are assigned as the new New Republic liaisons to the New Republic Bounty Hunter's guild. 8.5 ABY The Endless Dawn * The crew discovers The Endless Dawn for a disguised Tyber Zann, who is working for the Hutts * Silri is encased onboard The Endless Dawn * Several sith warriors escape * Boba Fett acquires mandalorian army *Genos defeats one of Lord Sithspawn's host bodies **Genos acquires a red triangle-bladed lightsaber * An unknown Imperial leader, later revealed as Thrawn, defeats the Hutt armada The Auction Houses of Ord Lamron *Blaine recruits gamorreans to work for him, beginning his gamorrean guards Detour to Tatooine * Tek runs into his old friend Nok and offers him a job on Cloud City. He then free's Nok's mother from slavery and meets Nok's sister Sarela. Tek also spends time with his mother, Taza. Republic Commandoes * Katira joins the crew * The crew finds that the outpost that has been harassing trade ships has been taken over by infected trandoshans, turning them into mindless hunters. The crew clears the base of hostiles. * Meet Jim Scrimshaw, Force Lawyer, who relocates his practice to Cloud City. Hail, Republica! * The Hail Republica completes its stopover in Cloud City and makes its way to Chandrila * Meet Nago the Calculating and his aide Jayche Freedman and their Squib servants, former imperial Octavian Grant, singer Be Te Na, Captain Wyat Sunstreaker, and speak with Asilayan Sub-Margis Purebb. * Rodian Rescue * 9 ABY Heroes of the Empire * In the Ruins of the Second Death Star * Kiit Fisto, a mad clone of Kit Fisto, is killed * A piece of Kyber crystal, along with coordinates, was recovered The Blackhole Collective * Miles Mallum is killed * Gain Doonium mining facility * Tek gains two TIE Fighters (since sold), Katira gains The Cruicible II, Blaine gains three Y-Wings and the Tantive VI Lured to Melchis III *Rescued '6 arm lady' Black Market Ops * Theosie Lao loses her ship to the Hutts * Droo Vos joins the crew * Empire wins a bid on the highest prize on Ruun's black market auction house The Thrawn Crisis * The Battle of Ibis ** Imperial Star Destroyer The Red Crest is captured Return of Lord Sithspawn *Dask Ia'danian 's force spirit returns to his clone body *Clones Dua Corobb and V are stabilized, Rex recovered Jedi Search * A force sensitive ithorian child is rescued and brought to Dask Lord Sithspawn's Final Stand *Sithspawn's final form and base of operations is destroyed *Dask recovers Sithspawn's head and cuts him off from the Force Imperial Infiltration and Agreement on Cloud City *Met Lsa *Genos and Dask found the Twlight Council onboard the Judicator **Dask, Dua, V, Ronia Del Vath, Paalvash all join *New Republic victory over a murdered Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet **Bota Zi is promoted from General to Ambassador **Tek Krodak, Katira Eve, Droo Voss promoted to Ambassadorial Aides **Kroyen Ta'lar and his attache Fror Say'lar have been moved to new duties **Cal Omas assigned to oversee Bota Zi's ambassadorial duties and the New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild *Ibis joins the New Republic **Ibis' fleet is formed, The Red Crest is renamed Ibisian Ornament **The pirate clones aboard The Dauntless retire and frrom Green Company Academny on Ibis *Data recovered on the second Death Star, along with all copies are given to Thrawn *Gained coordinates to 20 potential doonium mine sites on Lok 10 ABY Battle on Lok *Met Nym *Killed General Otto, leader of the Empire on Lok *Lok liberated from Imperials A Day at the Races Coruscant Entanglements Category:Timeline